Thousand Years Love Story
by Yamihanao
Summary: fanfic pertamaku nich.. menceritakan zaman dahulu Tsuna X Hibari Hope you enjoy it


Fanfic pertamaku nich..ntah napa mungkin lagi gila crita zaman dahulu, akhirnya jd buat fanfic tsuna Hversi zaman dahulu..ho5..

Harap d review yah..TQ~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beratus2 tahun yang lalu, Jepang diperintah oleh Raja Giotto yang bijaksana dan pintar, cakep, seksi, bodi oke, tinggi, trus. . . stop, stop stop. Ceritanya bukan ke rajanya deh kayaknya. Ceritanya tentang putrinya nih. . . Nama putri itu adalah Tsuna, dia sangat cantik sekali.

"Anakku, putri Tsuna."

"Ah, ayahanda. Ada apa? Sampai Ayahanda harus mencariku disini." Kata Tsuna sambil melihat sekelilingnya, perpustakaan.

"Begini, kamu sudah berumur 17 tahun. Saatnya kamu menikah, agar Ayahanda ada penerusnya."

"Tapi kan ada kak Kyoko dan kak Haru. . ." Tsuna terdiam sambil melihat kedua kakaknya dandanannya menor setebal 3cm yang sedang cekikikan sambil membaca majalah Cosmopolitan. "Aku mengerti maksudmu, Ayahanda."

"Tuh, kan. Kamu aja ngga yakin kedua putri yang Ibumu lahirkan, sebelum kamu itu bisa dapat suami. Hanya kamu harapanku, Putri Tsuna."

"Tapi, Ayahanda, saya belum menemukan orang yang saya cintai. Ayahanda sendiri yang menyuruhku menikah dengan orang yang saya cintai."

"Sudah kuduga. . . Karena itu, Ayahanda mencarikan seorang pengawal untukmu. Banyak yang mengincarmu. 2 hari yang lalu baru saja Ayah melihat seorang penyusup di depan kamarmu. Untung Ayah berhasil menghajarnya!" kata Raja Giotto.

"Ayahanda, bukankah penyusup itu kepleset gara2 krim malam Haru one-san yang dijatuhkannya di depan kamarku?" tanya putri Tsuna sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya. Raja Giotto merasa malu dan langsung berbalik ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Masuk, Hibari." kata Raja Giotto kepada seseorang di luar perpustakaan. Seorang lelaki masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Lelaki yang masuk itu bertubuh besar dan terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ini Hibari. Dia pengawalmu mulai sekarang."kata Raja Giotto saat Hibari sampai di depan meja Tsuna.

"Ayahanda, haruskah saya?" tanya Putri Tsuna setelah melihat Hibari.

"Ya. Putriku, kamu harus dikawal." kata Raja Giotto lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Konichiwa. . ." kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum takut.

"Selamat siang. . ." balas Hibari sambil membungkuk.

Putri Tsuna merasa pusing karena panasnya hari ini dan sejak pagi dia telah membaca di perpustakaan. Dia berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah yang sangat lambat.

"Nona sakit?" tanya Hibari yang berdiri di belakangnya. Putri Tsuna berbalik dan terkejut melihat Hibari yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Saya sedikit pusing." jawab Putri Tsuna sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Cuaca sangat panas akhir2 ini, nona. Saya mohon jangan sampai sakit karena nanti Raja akan khawatir."

"Saya tau, Hibari. Kalau bisa, tolong ke dapur. Ambilkan es krim cornello sweetheart brownies untukku." (Yep. Es krim. . . pengarangnya yang mau berhubung cuaca super panas akhir2 ini)

"Baik nona. Akan saya antarkan ke kamar nona." Hibari berjalan ke arah dapur sedangkan Putri Tsuna ke kamarnya.

"Nona, saya dengar nona dikawal seseorang sekarang? Mana pengawal nona?" tanya Bianchi, koki utama kerajaan yang juga merupakan teman baik Putri Tsuna.

"Kusuruh ke dapur untuk mengambilkan es krim. Kamu mau, Bianchi-san?" tanya Putri Tsuna sambil membersihkan kimononya dari daun2 yang dipetiknya.

"Benar nona? Mau dong. . ." kata Bianchi sambil ikut membersihkan celemeknya. "Kadang aku masih bingung. Di kerajaan sebesar ini masa cuma aku, cewek cakep dari Italy, yang jadi koki utama. . ."

"Hahaha. . . Aku suka masakan beracun buatanmu si . . . (-_-") Yah, kalau begitu aku suruh Hibari ambil es krimnya sekalian deh." Putri Tsuna mengeluarkan hpnya (beratus2 tahun yang lalu. . .?). Dia mencari nomor telepon Hibari dan meneleponnya. "Hibari ah~! Tolong bawakan dua ya." Kata Tsuna setelah Hibari menjawab telepon.

Tak lama kemudian Hibari datang sambil setengah berlari dengan es krim cornello sweetheart brownies di kedua tangannya.  
"Maaf, nona. Saya sedikit lama." kata Hibari sambil menyerahkan kedua es krim itu kepada kedua manusia yang sedang duduk manis di depan pintu kamar Putri Tsuna.

"Arigatou, Hibari." kata Putri Tsuna sambil membuka bungkus cornello sweetheart brownies.

"Nona, saya harus melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Hibari.

"Terserah saja. Lakukan saja yang kamu mau, anggap seperti di rumah sendiri. Asal waktu aku keluar istana kamu menemaniku."

'Gimana bisa anggep di rumah kalo rumahku saja lebih kecil dari 1/3 istana ini?' tanya Hibari dalam hati.

Musim panas kali ini di Jepang sangat keterlaluan. Panasnya sepanjang hari, bahkan di malam hari. Tak ada hujan sampai suatu malam.

Malam itu hujan turun sangat deras dan Hibari yang setiap malam selalu menjaga Putri Tsuna di depan kamarnya mulai kedinginan karena air hujan yang terus membasahinya. Putri Tsuna sadar sewaktu dia mencari sinyal di luar kamarnya untuk menelepon Bianchi untuk memberitahu menu yang diinginkannya besok.

"Hibari!" Putri Tsuna menepuk bahu Hibari.

"Nona. . .? Nona seharusnya di dalam. Sedang hujan deras. Kalau nona sakit. . ."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Kamu kebasahan, Hibari! Masuk!" kata Putri Tsuna sambil menarik baju Hibari.

"Tidak, nona. Saya tidak boleh masuk." kata Hibari sambil mempertahankan posisinya di tempat berdirinya.

"Masuk!" Putri Tsuna menarik Hibari lebih kuat lagi. Hibari dapat ditarik dengan mudah oleh Putri Tsuna karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah akibat siraman air hujan yang telah berlangsung selama ½ jam.

"Duduk!" Putri Tsuna memaksa Hibari untuk duduk di kursi. Hibari mencoba berdiri tapi percuma. Kakinya terasa lemas. Akibatnya Hibari terjatuh di lantai.

"Hibari!" Putri Tsuna kembali menarik tubuh Hibari dan mengembalikan Hibari ke kursinya. "Aku akan telepon tabib Reborn. Kamu jangan bergerak." Putri Tsuna mengeluarkan hpnya dan menelepon tabib Reborn.

BRAAAK!

Kangin terjatuh karena kursi tersebut tidak ada penyangganya. Dia dapat mendengar Putri Tsuna berteriak memanggil namanya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Hibari terbangun di kamarnya dan merasakan sakit di kepala. Dia mencoba menyentuh kepalanya dan merasakan luka di dahi sebelah kirinya.  
"Kamu terjatuh dengan kepala mendarat duluan. Tak heran kepalamu berdarah!" kata Putri Tsuna sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Putri Tsuna? Kenapa Putri disini?" tanya Hibari yang terkejut menyadari Putri Tsuna sedang duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Aku mengurusmu. Aku yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini. Aku yang harusnya mengurusmu." kata Putri Tsuna sambil mendorong Hibari agar ia kembali ke posisi semula.

"Tapi. . ."

"Oke, makan. Bianchi baru ngantar buburnya. Ayo, duduk." Tsuna membantu Hibari sampai mencapai posisi duduk.

Hibari merasa sangat malu karena pertama kalinya seorang gadis membantunya hanya untuk duduk. Tapi di sisi lain dia merasa terharu karena untuk pertama kalinya seorang gadis begitu perhatian kepadanya. Apalagi dia adalah seorang putri. Tak biasanya seorang putri bertanggung jawab seperti ini.

"Buka mulutnya." Putri Hibari mendekatkan sendok ke depan mulut Hibari. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangkat dagunya sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh Hibari membuka mulutnya.  
Hibari menurut dan membuka mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian isi piring telah habis. Putri Tsuna tersenyum dan berkata, "Oke. Aku mau ke perpus. Tolong istirahat." Putri Tsuna berlari kecil keluar ruangan. Hibari terdiam selama beberapa detik sambil melihat kepergian Putri Tsuna.

Hibari turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik baju satpamnya (eh, kok satpam sih?). Hibari memakai bajunya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Nona!" Hibari berlari menyusul Putri Tsuna. Putri Tsuna terkejut saat melihat Hibari sedang berlari ke arahnya.

'Gila, monster cakep dari mana nih?' pikirnya.

"Hibari! Kenapa kamu keluar?!" tanya Putri Tsuna. Dia hampir saja menanyakan apa yang tadi ada di pikirannya tadi (tentang monster itu lho).

"Nona pernah berkata saya boleh melakukan apapun. Saya sedang ingin menjaga nona. Boleh kan? Saya sudah merasa sangat baik sejak makan obat dari tabib Reborn." Hibari tersenyum (keajaiban dunia melihat Hibari tersenyum..!!). Putri Tsuna tersenyum dengan pipi memerah.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Putri Tsuna dan Hibari semakin dekat. Tapi sayang sekali, sebuah kabar buruk di suatu hari di musim semi menghancurkan mood Putri Tsuna.

"Maafkan saya, Anakku. Kamu harus secepatnya menikah. Ayah sudah tua, susah mengurus kerajaan sebesar ini." kata Raja Giotto. "Ayahanda telah menjodohkanmu dengan Pangeran Dino dari Kerajaan California."

"Ayahanda! Ayahanda sendiri yang meminta saya mencari lelaki yang saya cintai kan?" Putri Tsuna berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Anakku. . . Mengertilah. Ayahanda sudah tua. Mengurus semua urusan di kerajaan besar ini sangat susah. . . Lagipula, Pangeran Dino akan berada disini lusa. Kami tak bisa membatalkan undangan kami lagi."

Putri Tsuna keluar dari ruang kerja Raja Giotto dengan wajah sedih. Hibari khawatir karena tadinya Putri Tsuna masih tersenyum, sangat ceria.

"Nona. Ada apa?" tanya Hibari sambil menghampiri Putri Tsuna.

"Tidak, tidak apa." Putri Tsuna menarik tangan Hibari. "Ada tempat diluar istana yang indah?" tanya Putri Tsuna

"Ada. . . Nona pasti suka." Hibari tersenyum dan berjalan ke gerbang istana. Putri Tsuna mengikutinya dari belakang. Mungkin mereka tidak sadar, tapi mereka masih saling bergandengan tangan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di sebuah padang bunga yang masih milik Raja Giotto. Padang bunga itu sangat indah apalagi dalam musim semi seperti ini.  
Putri Tsuna dan Hibari duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di tengah padang bunga itu.

". . . . .Aku ngga ingin dijodohkan." kata Putri Tsuna sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hibari.

"Saya ngerti nona. Tapi. . ."

Putri Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya. "Kan udah kubilang, panggil Tsu-chan aja kalau diluar istana!"

"Iya. Maaf, Tsu-chan." Hibari tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pipi Putri Tsuna.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Ayahanda pasti tak akan menyetujui hubungan kita." Putri Tsuna kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hibari.

"Kita harus membuatnya setuju. Kamu mau kawin sama cowok ngga jelas dari Kerajaan CFC?" tanya Hibari.

Putri Tsuna kebingungan. "Apaan tuh? CFC sama California jauu!"

"Kepanjangan CFC kan California Fried Chicken. Hehehehe. . ." (ternyata Hibari bisa bercanda juga..he5..)

Tsuna memukul perut Hibari. "Garing! Dasar ayam!"

Keesokan paginya Putri Hibari pergi ke ruang kerja Raja Giotto, bersama Hibari. Putri Tsuna sempat khawatir dia akan pingsan sebelum masuk ke ruang kerja Raja Giotto.

"Ada apa anakku? Hibari? Kenapa pagi begini sudah datang?" tanya Raja Giotto sambil mendorong bukunya ke samping meja.

"Ayahanda, saya tidak bisa menikah dengan Pangeran Dino."

"Apa kamu sudah menemukan orang yang kamu cintai?" tanya Raja Siwon sambil memajukan kepalanya.

"Siapa, putri sayang?" tanya seseorang yang tiba2 muncul di belakang Raja Giotto.

"Ibunda!"

"Annyong~! Kasih tau Ibunda dong. . ." kata Nana sambil merangkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Itu. . . Orangnya. . ." Putri Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan tatapan 'Gimana nih?'. Sedangkan Hibari membalas dengan tatapan 'Gimana lagi? Mau kawin sama pangeran ayam?'

"Ah. . . Jangan2. . .?" Nana terlihat lumayan terkejut, sedikit bercampur dengan ekspresi wajah tertarik.

"Hah? Eh, iya. Eh, maaf? Eh? Kok malah latah?" Putri Tsuna yang kebingungan menarik tangan Hibari.

"Ah. . . Hibari ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Putri Tsuna dan Hibari mulai takut dan wajahnya mulai memucat saat Raja Giotto menatap mereka.

"Maaf, ayahanda. . ." kata Putri Tsuna sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanya Raja Giotto. Putri Tsuna kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dulu Ibunda juga dayang kerajaan ini, anakku. Lihat betapa bahagianya kami. . ." kata Nana sambil menepuk bahu Giotto.

"Jadi. . .?" tanya Putri Tsuna sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Tetap saja. . ." Wajah Raja Giotto tiba2 menjadi serius. "Aku harus mengucapkan hal ini. . ." katanya sambil menarik tangan Nana agar tidak berada di bahunya.

Kali ini wajah Putri Tsuna dan Hibari kembali terlihat ketakutan.

"Jagalah Putri kami baik2." kata Raja Giotto. Wajah Putri Leeteuk dan Kangin terlihat sangat aneh. Seperti campuran antara terkejut, senang dan kebingungan. Sekitar 3 detik wajah mereka seperti itu dan tak lama kemudian senyuman terlihat dari keempat manusia disana.

"Ayahanda, Ibunda, terima kasih!" kata Putri Tsuna sambil memegang erat tangan kanan Hibari.

"Terima kasih, Tuan, Nyonya!" Hibari juga memegang tangan kiri Tsuna dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang bukan Tuan dan Nyonya lagi, Hibari." Raja Giotto tersenyum. "Panggil saja Ayahanda dan Ibunda, seperti yang digunakan Putri Tsuna."

Sore harinya saat Putri Tsuna dan Hibari duduk di depan kamar Putri Tsuna, tiba2 Nana mendatangi kedua manusia yang sedang diam mendengar suara angin itu.

"Anakku, Putri Tsuna. . ." panggilnya. Putri Tsuna dan Hibari lumayan terkejut karena mereka juga sudah hampir tertidur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Putri Tsuna sambil mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ibunya yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ibunda mengingat sesuatu. Pangeran Dino bukan orang yang akan tinggal tenang melihat hal yang diingankannya pergi." Nana duduk di samping Putri Tsuna. "Dia menyukaimu sejak tahun lalu saat melihatmu di kota."

"Jadi. . .?" tanya Putri Tsuna kebingungan, mungkin karena tadinya dia hampir tertidur. Hibari hampir tertawa karena Putri Tsuna hampir selalu disconnect di saat2 serius.

"Dia akan mengejar Putri Tsuna sampai dapat?" tanya Hibari.

"Iya." Nana mengangguk. "Kira2 begitu. Dia akan mengejar atau lebih tepatnya menghantui kalian sampai kalian berpisah."

"Tapi, Ibunda." Putri Tsuna terlihat sudah mengerti tetapi masih bingung akan hal lain. "Darimana Ibunda tau akan semua ini?" tanyanya.

"Dari. . ." Nana tersenyum malu. "Website Kerajaan Vongola. (Zaman dahulu punya website..(O_o)?!) Kerajaan California lumayan terkenal karena Pangeran Dino sangat sering kesana. Ada thread tentang Pangeran Dino. Dia sebenarnya baik tetapi tidak begitu suka berebut. Kalian harus pergi ke tempat lain, seperti desa yang terpencil agar dia tidak menemukan kalian."

"Ibu. . ." Putri Tsuna menutup mulutnya, tak percaya.

"Iya, nak. Ibunda tau dia di luar dugaanmu."

"Bukan, Ibunda. Tak kusangka Ibunda. . . . . . juga suka Vongola?!?! Duh, Ibunda! Aku suka banget sama Yamamoto! Ceria banget gitu. . ." Putri Tsuna mulai berubah seperti ibu2 yang sedang arisan.

"Iya! Tapi Ibunda lebih suka sama Lambo, yang imut2 itu lho. . . Kadang Ibunda pengen gantiin ayahanda kamu sama dia!" sambung Nana sambil ikut gosip.

"Oi~! Kita sebenarnya mau ngomong tentang apa?!" tanya Hibari yang marah karena dikacangin.

"Ah. . ." Nana dan Putri Tsuna tersenyum malu.

"Kita nge-packing dulu ya?" kata Putri Tsuna sambil menarik Hibari ke kamarnya.

Pagi itu di istana tidak seperti biasanya karena putri yang satu2nya dianggap di istana itu akan pergi. Terlihat banyak yang berkumpul disana.  
Putri Haru dan Kyoko terlihat lebih cantik tanpa make-up menor mereka, raja dan ratu kerajaan itu diselimuti rasa sedih karena satu2nya putri yang bisa mereka banggakan akan pergi. Bianchi, koki kerajaan itu dan Reborn, tabib muda istana juga terlihat menangis karena Bianchi adalah teman baik Putri Tsuna dan Hibari adalah satu2nya teman Reborn.

"Ibunda, ayahanda. Kami pergi ya?" kata Putri Tsuna sambil memegang erat tangan Hibari.

Nana terlihat tak bisa melepas anaknya. "Anakku, Ibunda ingin meminta sesuatu sebelum kalian pergi."

"Apa, Ibunda?" tanya Hibari sambil menepuk bahu Putri Tsuna agar menahan tangisannya.

"Aku telah menemukan suami untuk kakakmu. Datanglah pada saat pestanya."

"Siapa?" tanya Putri Tsuna dan Hibari bersamaan. Terkejut karena salah satu dari kedua putri yang bermake-up tebal itu akhirnya mempunyai pasangan.

"Aku. . ." jawab Reborn.

"Hah? Siapa yang mau sama kamu?" tanya Putri Tsuna.

"Jahat ih."Reborn mendekati Putri Haru. "Dia."

"Hah? Chrome? Chrome kan bukan putri istana?" Putri Tsuna sepertinya malah melihat ke Chrome, dayang istana yang berdiri di samping Putri Haru. Para anggota istana yang ada disana hanya bisa tersenyum melihat begonya Putri Tsuna.

"Hibari. Masih jauh?" tanya Putri Tsuna sambil melihat padang rumput disekitarnya.

"Sebentar lagi." Hibari berhenti berjalan untuk menunggu Tsuna yang tertinggal beberapa meter darinya.

"Berapa jauh?" tanya Putri Tsuna lagi.

"Setelah melewati pohon itu, diujung sana." Kata Hibari sambil menunjuk pohon besar yang berada di jarak 200 meter dari mereka.

"Baguslah. . ." Putri Tsuna tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Hibari yang diulurkan ke depan wajahnya.

Kedua manusia itu berjalan melewati padang rumput yang semakin rendah ketika mencapai pohon besar itu. Tsuna dapat melihat sebuah desa yang lumayan sibuk di balik pagar di samping pohon besar itu.

"Inikah desa tempatmu tinggal?" tanya Tsuna, terkesan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Desa yang kecil tapi terlihat hidup. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat sedang bermain dan beberapa remaja sedang duduk di sebuah gubuk sambil menjaga bayi2 kecil di pangkuan merka.

"Iya. Kamu suka?" tanya Hibari. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat rasa rindu mendatanginya. Sebelum dia akhirnya dapat bekerja, dia tinggal di desa ini sejak kecil. Segala pengalaman berharga yang membuatnya dapat bekerja di istana adalah berasal dari desa kecil ini.

"Sangat. Aku tak bisa melihat anak2 di istana karena aku yang paling kecil di istana." kata Putri Tsuna saat mereka melewati pagar yang membatasi padang rumput dan desa itu.

Hibari tersenyum lagi. "Kamu akan lebih menyukai desa ini saat kamu tinggal disini." Hibari menarik tangan Tsuna dan melingkarkan sesuatu di pergelangan tangan Tsuna. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa memberikan cincin pernikahan, cuma gelang pernikahan."katanya sambil menunjukkan gelang yang sama di tangannya yang bertuliskan namanya.

Tsuna menatap gelang yang bertuliskan namanya itu. "Ini lebih bagus dari perhiasan di kerajaan."

6 bulan berlalu di desa itu. Tsuna dan Hibari melewati hidup yang bahagia selama 6 bulan itu. Tsuna semakin dekat dengan warga desa itu dan merasakan kehangatan seperti bersama ibunda dan ayahandanya saat bersama orang tua Hibari.  
Suatu malam di musim gugur itu membawa tamu untuk Tsuna dan Hibari. Pangeran Dino muncul di depan rumah mereka.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Hibari."

Tsuna menahan lengan Hibari agar tidak ikut bersama Pangeran Dino. Tapi Hibari tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Tsuna agar tidak khawatir.

"Tsuna,Tsuna!" Mukuro, tetangga mereka yang ronda malam ini terlihat berlari ke rumah Tsuna dan Hibari. Dia terlihat panik.

"Ada apa, Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna.

"Hibari…." Mukuro berhenti tepat di depan rumah Tsuna. "Dia tewas dibunuh di padang rumput."

"Apa. . . .?" Tsuna menahan tangisannya. "Kamu bercanda kan?"

"Dia dibunuh oleh tamu yang tadi datang ke rumahmu." Dino menarik Tsuna agar mengikutinya.

Beratus2 tahun kemudian, di Jepang tahun 2008.  
"Hibari, lihat ini." kata Tsuna sambil menarik tangan Hibari yang sedang melihat2 DVD yang dijual di sebuah stand di pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya yang sedang melakukan bazaar itu.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Hibari. Padahal dia baru saja menemukan drama Shinsengumi yang dicari2nya selama ini.

"Ini, lihat." Tsuna menunjuk sebuah gelang di stand barang antik. Gelang itu simpel tapi Hibari tahu gelang seperti ini adalah gelang kesukaan Tsuna.

"Jadi. . .?" tanya Hibari sambil menatap gelang itu.

"Ini pasangan lho. Aku sebenarnya ngga terlalu tertarik tapi waktu liat ada nama kita, aku langsung tertarik." kata Tsuna sambil menunjukkan salah satu dari gelang yang sepasang itu.

"Apa ngga boong nih? Bisa aja kan cuma imitasi. Lagian emang ada Vongola versi jaman dahulu?" tanya Hibari sambil meletakkan kembali gelang itu.

"Tidak, nak. Saya jamin barang2 di stand saya lebih dari 100 tahun lamanya." kata pemilik toko itu, seorang kakek2 tua, namun juga nampak seprti bayi yang terlihat berwibawa.

"Iya, Hibari. Kita beli yang ini ya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kita? Elo aja kali. . ." kata Hibari. Tapi akhirnya dia membayar untuk gelang itu juga.

"Nak. . ." panggil pemilik toko itu saat Tsuna memakaikan gelang itu kepada Hibari. "Boleh saya beritahu sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Boleh, oji-san. Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Gelang itu. . ." Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Dulu adalah milik seorang putri dan pengawalnya yang kabur ke desa kecil."

"Mereka kekasih ya? Pasti kabur karena hubungannya tidak disetujui raja dan ratu. . ." kata Tsuna.

"Bukan. . ." Lelaki itu tertawa. "Raja dan ratulah yang justru menyuruh mereka kabur karena mereka dikejar oleh pangeran negri tetangga. Tapi meskipun begitu, si pengawal akhirnya juga meninggal dibunuh pangeran itu." Sorot mata lelaki itu tiba2 berubah, sedih.

"Ah. . ." kata Tsuna dan Hibari bersamaan. "Sedih sekali. . ." kata mereka lagi. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat kekompakan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, oji-san." kata Tsuna sambil menarik Hibari pergi. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan kepada Tsuna dan Hibari.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi. "Kelihatannya gelang itu telah kembali ke pemiliknya. . ."


End file.
